


I Never Had A Chance

by Shay_Riddle_xxx



Series: Valduggery Fest [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Small angst on mystery characters side, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Riddle_xxx/pseuds/Shay_Riddle_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never had a chance but he still loves her. But who is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Had A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I am neither a man nor am I called Derek Landy therefore I do NOT own any characters of Skulduggery Pleasant.

I never had a chance did I? Not while he was around and not even when that skeleton was stuck with the Faceless Ones. She never looked twice at me. She saw me as a friend, an ally. Valkyrie didn’t even realise the reason she wanted him back so bad was because the damn detective had grown on her and she loved him. No she didn’t realise. 

I look at the two of them now, standing there smiling at each other talking with their expressions, something they have been able to do after Kenspeckle discovered a cure to Skulduggery’s skeleton problems. It was then that Valkyrie and Skulduggery realised that they were in love after knowing each other since she was 12.

I would get rid of him completely if it weren’t for the fact that doing so would kill her. But I can dream cant I?

I suppose China was right I really do love her even though I know she will never look twice at me, that she will never leave her detective for me.

I knew I never had a chance but I love her anyway.

I, Solomon Wreath, am in love with Valkyrie Cain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so short but *shrugs* I wrote this in between coursework.  
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Love Shay Riddle xxx


End file.
